Le nouveau prince
by Akira-yaoi-fic
Summary: Harry Potter est le fils de Lily et James Potter, anciens mangemorts qui n'avaient pas hésités à mourir pour servir leur maître et accessoirement âme sœur de leur fils. Lucius Malfoy est alors chargé de ramener ce petit ange manipulateur au seigneur des ténèbres.


Lucius se trouvait dans cette rue moldue, pitoyable lui arrachant une grimace car il était bien connu que ce sorcier blond détestait les moldus mais pour les désirs de son bien aimé lord il avait obéi et s'était rendu dans la ville moldu.

Il alla directement dans la petite maison à l'adresse des 4 privets de l'Angleterre. Il sentait la magie présente de l'enfant de 6 ans qui se trouvait là … le survivant … le jeune Potter qu'il devait ramener aux mangemorts pour leur maître.

Le blond avait enfilé une jolie chemise de soie noire et un pantalon moulant tout aussi noir, il n'avait pas mis de cape ou de robe sorcière jugeant que cela pouvait effrayer la famille de sa mission. Ce dernier marchait fièrement dans la rue avec sa belle canne en bois noire et avec un pommeau d'argent. Chaque moldus se retournait sur son passage avisant d'une telle beauté et d'une telle grâce qui étaient devenus rares en leur monde de brutes et d'idiots. Le Malfoy arriva rapidement et un constat lui venu à l'esprit, la maison était silencieuse mais le couple de moldus n'avait-il pas deux enfants du même âge ? Même Draco avec son éducation de sang pur continuait à être bruyant quand le regard extérieur n'était pas présent mais ici pas un bruit …. Comme si la maison eut été vide.

Sans y faire plus attention, le blond s'approcha de la maison qu'il jugea minable et bien petite, du moins comparé au manoir des siens. Il sonna à la porte trouvant l'invention des moldus bien pratique mais tout aussi dégoûtante que tout ce que ces animaux pouvaient faire.

Le sorcier entendit des bruits de pas alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur une femme grande et mince mais surtout laide au point de vue de l'aristocratique, bien qu'elle essayait de paraître fière elle n'y arrivait pas, comme un cochon qui essaie d'atteindre la beauté du cygne. Elle avait les yeux comme vide de toutes émotions en regardant le blond et chacune de ses actions semblaient guidés, contrôlés comme quelqu'un sous l'influence de l'impérium mais le blond pensait que c'était impossible, le seul sorcier présent dans la demeure était Potter et ce dernier était bien trop jeune pour faire de la magie.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? _Lui demanda la moldue de sa voix agaçante._

-Je voudrais voir le jeune Harry Potter. _Répondit Lucius d'une voix froide. A l'entende du prénom de son neveu la femme sembla reprendre un semblant de vie, une étincelle dans ses horribles noisettes._

-Mon neveu est à l'étage, si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Lucius fut surpris, elle ne cherchait donc pas son identité et se contentait de le mener aussi facilement au jeune sorcier ? Surtout qu'il pouvait être un sorcier et venir pour faire du mal à l'enfant or ici la femme semblait ne ressentir aucune émotion comme si elle avait eut droit à un lavage de cerveau chose qui intriguait le blond.

D'autant que la démarche même de la femme ne lui paraissait pas naturelle, elle lui paraissait comme une machine sans émotion, comme les prisonniers lorsqu'ils sortaient de la célèbre prison sorcière, le blond eut un frisson en y repensant puis commença à gravir les marches à son tour.

La femme le conduisit à une porte et frappa trois coups secs avant de l'ouvrir. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns lui arrivant aux épaules, portant des lunettes rondes et aux yeux de jades se dévoila à lui. Ce dernier était assis sur son lit et lisait tranquillement un livre alors qu'une douce brise d'été faisait voler doucement ces cheveux. Lucius eut une pensée dégradante envers lui-même, si les Malfoy étaient beaux ce garçon là même avec ses lunettes lui apparaissait comme un ange.

Ce dernier leva son regard vers les deux intrus de sa chambre, il regarda froidement sa tante en lui disant.

« Tante Pétunia ne t'avais pas dit d'attendre que je te dise d'entrer avant de le faire ?

-Je suis désolé. _Son regard vert se tourna ensuite vers le blond qui se sentit pénétrer par ce regard de seulement quelques années._

-Qui êtes-vous ? _Le garçon se leva de son lit et se posta face à lui._

-Je suis Lucius Malfoy.

-Enchanté. Tu peux nous laisser tante Pétunia. _Cette dernière hocha la tête machinalement et sortit de la pièce et redescendit les escaliers._ Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir monsieur Malfoy ?

-Je venais de vous parler de vos parents, de votre présence ici et aussi d'une proposition d'adoption si vous le souhaitiez. _Le regard du brun sembla s'intensifier et le temps se figer pour le célèbre Lucius Malfoy. »_

Quand il « reprit conscience », le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher et Harry le regardait en souriant. Comme un ange manipulateur qui avait toutes les cartes en main, le blond frissonna à ce constat d'autant qu'il ne se rappelait plus ce qu'il s'était passé quand les orbes émeraudes l'avaient figés sur place.

En fait Harry avait une fois de plus essayé ses dons sur une personne d'autant que c'est la première fois qu'il l'essayait sur une personne étrangère. Sa tante Pétunia, son mari et son fils étaient entièrement sous son contrôle depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il pouvait influencer les décisions des gens et mieux encore leurs actions, à force d'entraînements et d'expériences il avait réussi à faire de sa famille de vrais petits pantins qui lui obéissaient à chacun de ses ordres et qui ne répliquaient pas, de vrais petits robots. Au début Harry avait été choqué par ce qu'il était capable de faire mais un instinct en lui, comme une seconde voix tentatrice lui démontrait le contraire alors il s'en servait sans remords, s'améliorant même de jour en jour autant pour ce don que pour les autres, qui consistaient principalement à faire léviter les choses, à les faire brûler ou provoquer une douleur affreuse chez quelqu'un et quand cet homme blond l'avait interrompu dans sa lecture Harry n'eut aucune peur à se servir de lui comme il en avait l'habitude même s'il sentait chez l'homme une faible force comparé à la sienne, qui aurait pu se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Alors il l'avait interrogé, l'homme lui avait appris qu'ils étaient tous les deux des sorciers et qu'il obéissait à un certain lord Voldemort qui avait demandé au blond de ramener le jeune Potter à lui. Il avait aussi appris que ses parents étaient des mangemorts, eux aussi serviteurs de ce « mage noir » et qu'ils étaient morts à cause d'un vieux barbu dont il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler le nom. Mais une chose s'imposait dans l'esprit du jeune brun, il devait lui aussi se rendre dans ce monde merveilleux et surtout rencontrer le lord noir qui le fascinait par ce qu'en disait Lucius, ce dernier avait la voix teintée d'admiration malgré son état de servitude envers Harry, chose qui l'impressionna.

Il savait donc aussi, que le lord noir le voulait pour pouvoir ravoir son apparence d'antan mais le jeune Potter savait que s'il maniait bien les choses il pourrait se servir à son tour du seigneur des ténèbres, il était hors de question pour lui de n'être qu'un objet, il était bien plus que diable ! Il apprit aussi certaines choses des plans du lord Voldemort et il était bien d'accord avec lui, les moldus ne méritaient pas de vivre même s'il ne s'y connaissait pas trop pour ce qui était de la pureté du sang, il ne comprit donc pas cette partie là mais il savait qu'il aurait ses réponses tôt ou tard.

Quand il eut tout demandé et que Lucius ne lui servait plus à rien sous cet état d'esclave, Harry mit fin au maléfice et vit avec une joie non caché, le blond au sang pur essayer de reprendre ses esprits.

« Vous disiez monsieur que vous me proposiez une adoption ?

-En effet …

-J'accepte.

-Vous n'avez pas de questions ?

-Non aucune. _Lucius ne comprenait pas, comment pouvait-on accepter aussi facilement ? Pas que cela pouvait lui poser problème mais …_ Je n'ai aucune envie de rester avec des moldus idiots et écœurants à voir alors j'accepte.

-Très bien … vous avez cinq minutes pour préparer vos affaires et dire au revoir à … votre famille. »

Sur ce, le blond sortit de la pièce et patienta devant la maison. Des questions simples lui restaient au travers de la gorge, notamment comment se faisait il que le garçon ait accepté si vite et comment le temps avait semblé se figer pour ensuite reprendre au moins une heure plus tard ? L'enfant ne pouvait pas faire de magie n'est-ce pas ?

Harry lui prit une valise qu'il remplit de ses minables vêtements et de ses objets importants notamment son roman préféré. Il sortit ensuite de la pièce contemplant là ce qu'avait été 4 ans de sa vie, car au début il avait des souvenirs vagues de lui enfermé dans la pièce sous l'escalier, sa chambre. Il n'eut pas envie de trouver les Dursley pour leur adresser la parole, ils étaient trop minables pour ça surtout maintenant qu'ils étaient sous son contrôle, au début ils avaient étés cruels, le traitant comme un esclave ou un animal mais heureusement que le survivant avait vite apprit à contrôler son don sa vie s'était vite amélioré et maintenant que ce blond était arrivé il attendait beaucoup de sa nouvelle vie.


End file.
